Before the war
by Eren Jaeger 115
Summary: before the war Sgt "Soap" Mactavish and Cpl "Wheezy" Stone are FNG's trying to prove them selves to Cpt Price slash Soap x OC. Will crossover with Battlefield later in the story
1. The start

Before we start the story I would just like to say that I don't own anything but the OC thanks and happy reviewing

Before World War iii

The first day that I met Soap MacTavish I knew he would be a good soldier he passed the cargo ship mock-up faster than any of the squad including me, we had finished the cargo ship mock-up and set out in our helicopter Big Bird 1 we had just gotten to the cargo ship, when we were dropped off we went through the ship Captain Price had said weapons free we eliminated anyone who was hostile we went back to England when we got word of a war breaking out


	2. Missions

Before we start the story I would just like to say that I don't own anything but the OC thanks and happy reviewing

I saw Soap running towards me after we had had dinner he said Cpl, Cpt Price wants to see us now, I said ok he said follow me to the briefing room he ran off I followed. Captain Price said we just got word of a new civil war breaking out in Russia our informant Nikolai is in hell right now and we are going to walk him out Captain Price said well whose up for kicking some ass? Wheezy? I said okay then lets go and Soap, Soap said what? I said if we get out of this alive you owe me a pint ok? Soap said ok a pint. When we were deployed to the "New Russia" as Kamarov said I said really seems like the old Russia, Cpt Price said shut up Corporal I said ok Captain, when we got to the village I was told to go with Gaz to cut the lights when the lights were cut Price and Soap went in followed by me and Gaz. We freed Nikolai and started towards the chopper when Nikolai said have the Americans attacked Al-Asad yet I said not yet he said they will never take Al-Asad alive I said no shit?.


	3. accidental

Before we start the story I would just like to say that I don't own anything but the OC thanks and happy reviewing

I fell asleep resting on Soaps shoulder I must have grabbed his hand when I was asleep because I woke up about an hour later with my hand laced with Soap's I said sorry I didn't mean to Soap just said don't worry you were asleep he said I did kind of like it though, I decided to try to sleep again I said good morning Soap he said goodnight Wheezy. When I woke up for the second time that day I found Soap was asleep so I decided to play a prank I said Gaz can you pass me a flash-bang please. He said ok but what do you want it for? I said just some training he threw it to me I caught it and walked away I said wake up sleepy head to Soap he jolted up and his lips hit mine he pulled away really quickly but I could tell he was smiling on the inside.

Please leave a review flames are accepted give me an idea on how to get them two together thanks :)


	4. Down but not out

I would just like to apologize for the first three shitty chapters they were just little idea explosions again I apologize please accept these cookies

Before we start the story I would just like to say that I don't own anything but the OC thanks and happy reviewing

Soap didn't speak to me for several days after the "incident", I needed to speak to him about what happened but before I could Captain Price got us all together for a meeting about our next mission we were going to rescue some prisoners that were being used for labor in Germany. Captain Price explained how we would only get one shot at rescuing the prisoners before they were executed, Price said Soap you take Wheezy, Arem and Griffin. He muttered yes sir I was a little surprised that Soap didn't say anything about the squads but I'm sure he was thinking for the good of the team, when we got to Germany we had to go on foot to avoid any SAM sites, I felt like it was a trap we went through a building I saw movement and said movement front Soap whispered gotcha. I was relieved that Soap spoke to me after we exited the building we had to rendezvous with some resistance near Berlin; we started walking we walked for about an hour before I realized we were being watched. I whispered Soap we are being watched. He stuttered W-W- Wheezy you take Arem and try to flank them I wheezed ok Arem you're with me he ran beside me and said ok Corporal where are we going I yelled see that building we are going to provide sniper support from there. We ran through the building before I heard Soap over the radio saying Griffin is hit. I said Arem stay here with the gear I am going to get Griffin and Soap, I radioed to Price Captain Pvt Griffin is hit I need you and Gaz to come back around and give us some support. He said ok circling back now I ran out into the courtyard and said Soap you grab Griffin and get into the bakery I will hold them and wait for Price. Soap said ok and grabbed Pvt Griffin and sprinted into the bakery I started running to cover when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder I looked down and found I had gotten shot whilst running I ignored the pain and stood my M249 SAW on its bi-pod and started firing, I felt more pain as I felt the bullets ripping into my body I fell and blacked out.

_**Soap's pov**_

I couldn't see Wheezy anywhere I had dragged Griffin into the bakery so he could get medical help, Arem sniped a couple of people before saying Soap I can see Wheezy on the floor and he's been hit pretty badly, I shouted through the radio Price we have a man down in the square we need you now, he said five minutes maximum it was a gruelling five minutes before I saw Captain Price and Gaz driving around in a car they had "acquired" before we had set off on foot we have to secure the plaza before we can move Wheezy I shouted Arem you're a medic right he shouted yeah i shouted when the fire fight is over I'll grab Wheezy and drag him back here when i do you need to treat him he yelled ok Sergeant, i shouted go and i ran outside grabbed Wheezy's collar and dragged him to the bakery Arem started treating him and said uh Soap he doesn't look good i could feel tears forming in my eyes but i blinked them away and said just do your best.

It's a cliffhanger deal with it

Please leave a review flames are accepted thanks :)


	5. transferred?

This chapter is dedicated to Dustman an epic person who without them I wouldn't have had the ideas.

_**Soap's pov**_

It was an hour since Arem had tried to save Wheezy I was trying not to cry but it was proving difficult. I heard coughing and spluttering I realised that Wheezy was awake, he weakly mumbled Soap I rushed over and said I'm here Wheezy, and he said where are we? I said we're safe, Wheezy why did you risk your life? Wheezy wheezed out I did it to stop you lot being killed but I nearly got killed, I'm sorry Soap. I whispered at the base the other week why were you staring at me?

Suddenly Captain Price got a new mission through his headset and said well Wheezy I told Baseplate what you did and they are removing you from the SAS and sending you to America to the United states Army as a Captain, they are the bravest people I know now you need to get back to Hereford so you can collect your stuff.

_**Wheezy's pov**_

Captain I managed to wheeze out Price said yes Corporal, if you don't want to go just say and I'll tell them to find someone else, I said well it's not up to me if Soap doesn't want me to go I won't I looked at Soap he whispered go for it we'll be alright for now. I wheezed to Price okay then I'll go, Captain I will see you all later, Price ordered a chopper to pick me up and help me to America. A week later I was getting into my new combat gear it had the Captain insignia on each shoulder, I met my squad there was Pvt Jones, Pvt Larry and Dust. Dust was one of the quietest people I ever met he was born in Pennsylvania, he was thin and tanned he wore a balaclava and goggles. His weapon was an ACR with holographic sight, I said take a break and meet me in the pit in twenty minutes, everyone but Dust said ok Captain, I walked next to Dust and said well Sergeant you can run the pit first. He just nodded I found Jones and Larry trying to get a weapon off the tops shelf I said guys there's already weapons out for you. Just then Dust came walking over, I wheezed Sergeant your up he got to the start gate I got a megaphone and shouted go he ran to the first stage and fired missing most of the targets, I shouted second position move he sprinted to the second stage and fired this time he missed all of the targets, third position go he sprinted to the breaching stage, I shouted breach the door and take down the targets watch your fire there are civvies in there, he breached the door fired and got most of the targets and a couple of civilians. He sprinted out and the time read 55:9 seconds I muttered shit, I went over to Dust and said good try Sergeant but next time, time your shots he nodded I shouted Jones your up Jones ran up. He ran the pit in 33:5 I said nice Jones. Larry you go Larry ran the pit in 35:6 I wheezed not bad but I've seen better, i said get geared up we are going to a castle near Prague for recon so we can find out the next move for Zakhaev so we can be one step ahead. Wheels up at 02:00, guys you might want to get some sleep for now, all but Dust said ok Captain by the time i had finished doing all my paperwork it was 9:00pm i decided to get some sleep for the mission, i went to my barracks laid down on my cot and fell asleep i dreamt that i was still with Bravo six and we were on a bridge with a Marine suddenly the bridge exploded and we were all incapacitated, in the dream the Marine was killed, Gaz was dead, two others dead and Captain Price dead.

Who reckons this is where the nightmares start?

Please leave a review flames are accepted thanks :)


	6. What a mission

**I forgot to mention this but Dustman owns Dust and also I have made a couple of changes to Dust's personality please don't kill me.**

**Captain Price's pov**

**Since Wheezy left Soap seemed ****distant whenever Gaz tried to speak to him he just said "nothing was wrong" I could tell he was lying I questioned "Soap since Wheezy left you have shut yourself out of everything, what's wrong? You can tell me son" he sighed and whispered "Price you know ****how I'm not like the others" he murmured "Price I'm gay, I think I fell in love with Wheezy but I don't know."**

**Wheezy's pov**

**I woke up in a cold sweat, I got up and got some leftover food form the fridge when I saw Dust I yelled "Dust where are you going?" ****he jumped, saluted and mouthed "out for a walk" I chuckled and said "well I'll go with you" he nodded we went out to the armoury to get the weapons for the mission I looked at my watch it was twelve thirty, I muttered "Dust go get Larry and Jones up" he no****dded and ran off to wake the other guys.**

**I had never really looked at the base it was a small base with a mess hall, training field and a couple of watchtowers. About five minutes later Dust came back with Jones, Larry and Dust whispered ****"****captain what time do we set out?" I wheezed "about an hour or two" an hour later, we got suited up we left in our helicopter call sign 'Delta 1-1' but before we could get to our LZ we were shot down, Dust and I were the only survivors. We found Jones and Larry lying by the wreck of the chopper, I said "come on Dust we still have a mission left to do "we walked to the cliff, jumped down and started towards the castle.**

**We got our ACRs ready I whispered "you ready Dust? He said "yeah" we knocked on the door a soldier answered the door Dust shot him. I said "let's split up" Dust went left and I went right, I found a large room of prisoners I saw loads of skeletons, I got on my radio and whispered "Dust I found a room filled with prisoners!" I ran towards the prisoners. I heard crying, I looked around until I found the source, on the floor of a cell was a lone woman she had a ripped uniform on, I recognised it as the same uniform Dust and I had on, I cautiously moved over to where the cell was and whispered in Russian."****Кто ты" she cried harder and whispered "please don't hurt me" I muttered to myself "damn she has been through a lot" I reached through the bars to see how badly dehydrated she was, I noticed she had a corporal insignia on ****her shoulder.**

**I half whispered-half muttered**** "corporal sorry for scaring you but I need to know how many other there are in here." She looked over at me and whispered "there is my whole squad in the cells next to the door," I walked over to the table killed the sleeping guard (A/N imagine a take dow****n from behind off of battlefield 3) I picked the keys up and opened each of the cells the prisoners walked out and stretched, one motioned for me to walk next to him. I walked over when he spoke his voice was cracked and weak, "water" he managed to murmur ****out, I took my canteen off of my belt and gave it to him he nodded in thanks. I radioed to Dust, "Dust I have found a squad of soldiers we are leaving now." Dust's reply was "okay". I yelled to the squad "guys we need to leave now there is a room full of c****omposition four below us, get out and if any of us fall behind we leave them behind, now go. We all moved out of the castle to where Dust was waiting.**

**I grabbed my radio and yelled into it "Delta 2 we are at the landing zone come and get us now!" "Okay captain" was the reply, we waited for five minutes, I noticed one of the lieutenants were limping, I shouted to them "hey lieutenant you're limping what happened?" the lieutenant yelled back "I'm fine just got nicked by a bullet." after five minutes the helicopter showed up, although we were safe a lone sniper gave the pilot a new haircut. I shouted "the pilot's down anyone else know how to fly?" everyone shouted "no!" without thinking I grabbed the control stick and started flying the chopper it was a rough flight back but we made it in one piece, I had so much adrenaline pumping through my body I didn't notice the blood dripping down my arm.**

**The corporal who I had previously scared in the castle was writing in a book, just as she finished wri****ting the major walked in and shouted "captain 'Wheezy' Stone and someone called Dust come to my office" Dust and I both stood up and walked to the office and saluted, Major Timothy "Shadow" White stood before us and questioned "captain what is your job her****e?" I said "to make sure the soldiers do their jobs right, sir" Shadow shouted "dismissed" we saluted and left the room.**

**(Time skip)**

'**Five hours later'**

**I was told I had to assemble a squad for a mission in Afghanistan to help a squad called 'Echo' we got in our chopper and set off; we had three hours before we got to the landing zone. So we played cards, and truth or dare, it was my turn so I chose truth, Dust questioned "captain who would you rather go out with in this helicopter?" I blushed and replied "Dust you are extremely lucky you're my friend or I would have killed you now, anyway isn't it obvious? I would choose Kage" as soon as I said that I heard laughing, I saw Dust and Zap trying to hold down their laughter, my face went as red as the dried blood on my uniform. After twenty minutes of being teased about Kage, we landed near the squad, I met up with their CO, and he saluted me and spoke about the mission. His name was Sergeant Tony 'Sarge' Lewin. When we met up his squad had taken four casualties, I ordered Corporal O'Woodly to tend to them while we help set up an evac site.**

**Five minutes into the set up Zap was hit in the shoulder, I yelled "Corporal, Zap's been hit help him." I couldn't hear her reply over all of the gunfire, I noticed there was a technical barrelling towards us I thought 'oh shit' and yelled technical approaching eyes front, the next thing I heard was an explosion I yelled "fall back", we all ran away from the explosion but the enemy had set up landslides as well. One of the soldiers hit a trip wire and the environment around us collapsed everyone but me got out fine I was hit by a humongous boulder and I blacked out.**

**Dun dun dun what's, going to happen to Wheezy? please leave a review flames are accepted thanks :)**


	7. Injuries and Base Transfer

I do not own call of duty if I did then it would have better multilayer:)

Wheezy's name is revealed. I bet most of you are saying either finally or it's about time? Well nevertheless I digress moving on with the chapter.

Date: 22 February 2012

Sergeant Owen Thomas "Dust" Bertram

33rd Ranger Battalion

Time: 14:05:33

Wheezy had just been pummeled by a boulder, he was bleeding badly I yelled to 'Deadpool' "captain Stone is down what are we going to do?" he shouted back "I don't know, now we run." I picked up Wheezy and ran to the extraction point and waited for the others. They ran up out of breath, I could see that sergeant Lewin was clutching his side, I ordered Amo to check it out. She stated that he was very badly injured and he needed urgent treatment to survive I saw two of sergeant Lewin's squad rush to stop the advancing enemies.

(time skip)

five minutes later

I could see that one of the squad defenders were down and one more of Lewin's squad rushed over, finally the helicopter arrived, we scrambled on, 'Panzer' loaded Sgt Lewin on board, I ordered the two privates that were defending us to get on board but they yelled "sorry sergeant but you need to go now" we started to fly away but before the cargo door closed I watched as the two privates were cut down by machine gun fire. I felt numb at how easily they were killed, they couldn't have been more than twenty one. We were in for a long flight, no one was speaking so I got out a pack of cards and started playing patience when I finished playing it was night time.

I could see that Amo was asleep she was clutching her rifle like it was her life, captain Williams was writing letters to the families of the guys killed not to long ago. I could see that it tore him apart I must've fallen asleep because I opened my eyes I was in a chair in the base infirmary, Amo walked over holding two coffees, she handed me one and sat down next to me. I sipped my coffee and sighed " Amo when do you reckon we'll be out of here?" she shrugged and muttered "I don't know Dust" I got up and walked to the room that Wheezy and I shared. I noticed that Wheezy had left out his diary, I walked over and picked it and opened it. I read the index page and it had written on the top of the page property of **Ray Sylvester 'Wheezy' Stone **I learned about Wheezy's past, I eventually stopped on a page with the title ' I need to stop cutting', I skimmed over the page until I found a paragraph I couldn't stop reading, I read how he had first started cutting when he was fifteen he had stopped his mother being beaten by her boyfriend. I read he had also cut when he found out his Nan had died. I stopped reading after that page, I laid down on my bed and tried to sleep, but I couldn't knowing that one of my closest friends had been driven to the point of self harm, eventually I got some sleep, I dreamt that Wheezy wasn't hurt and he was walking around but suddenly he pulled out his combat knife and started cutting to the point that he had cut his arm off. I started shouting for him to stop but I was pulled from my dream by Amo shaking me and saying "Dust wake up it's just a dream" I blinked a couple of time before I realized it was all a dream. I got up picked up my Blackberry 8520 and rang my wife Allie, when Allie answered she cheerily said "Owen, its great to hear your voice again I've missed you so much," I responded with a less than happy voice "Allie, you know my commanding officer, captain Stone? He's been badly injured so I might be getting a promotion but I want to ask you, at the expense of my commanding officer should I accept?" I heard Allie gasp and she replied " well Owen my love it's your choice, sorry but I have to go now I love you" I muttered back "love you too." and on that note I hung up, I went to see Amo about sergeant Lewin's condition, Amo whimpered at the sound of my voice, I thought 'poor girl's been through a lot with all that torture and god knows what else' I calmed her down and questioned "Amo is sergeant Lewin's condition any better?" she replied "no, and I don't think he will survive the night." after I said goodbye to Amo I decided I would try to get a better score on the pit.

Date: 22 February 2012

Corporal Allison "Amo" M. O'Woodly

33rd Ranger Battalion

Time: 21:45:51

I watched Dust walk out of the infirmary, I sat down next to Wheezy's bed and whispered to him "captain, you need to wake up, we need you back. We are lost with out you, if you can hear my voice wake up." after I stopped whispering Kage walked up and asked "how is he?" I replied "not good, he's in a coma" 'I swore I could hear her crying, did she like captain Stone?' Kage asked me if I wanted a coffee or something I politely turned it down. After an hour hoping Wheezy would wake up I decided to go to sleep.

Date: 23 February 2012

Corporal Allison "Amo" M. O'Woodly

33rd Ranger Battalion

Time: 7:27:51 AM

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock, I'm glad Wheezy had enforced a new rule, it states that every combatant must be up before eight o'clock. I decided to have a shower, as soon as I made sure it was clear I jumped in.

I turned the water on, at first it was cold, but it soon heated up as I was scrubbing myself I heard what sounded like an explosion. I quickly rinsed my self, my hair and I hurriedly dried myself off, I threw my combat gear on and legged it outside where I was met by Russians charging at me instinctively I grabbed at my pistol and unloaded two shots into the brutish man he fell with a ka-plunk blood seeping out of two chest wounds, I ran to find my squad, when I found them they had already started loading the injured soldiers onto a helicopter I fought my way through the Russians. As I reached the helicopter Dust shouted "Amo jump for it" as I jumped I felt a sharp searing pain in my side when 'Panzer' pulled me in. I fell down on one of the seats 'Deadpool' scolded me for not being with my squad, I exclaimed "excuse me 'captain' but I was having a shower when they attacked, don't blame me. I tended to my side I had a large gash across where my appendix would usually be I split a bag of peroxide on to it. (A/N I don't really know what medics put on wounds so if you would be so kind as to let me know thanks) eventually it stopped bleeding, I decided to have a lay down.

Date: 24 February 2012

Corporal Allison "Amo" M. O'Woodly

33rd Ranger Battalion

Time: 7:30:29

I awoke to the feeling of Dust shaking me awake, I got up and questioned "where are we?" Dust shrugged and walked I remembered that Wheezy had a bag with his iPod inside, I searched Wheezy's bag and pulled out his iPod I put one bud in each ear and turned it on clicked music and just listened to some of Wheezy's favorite songs. The first song that played was I am hated by Slipknot. Tit got to the chorus:

(We are)  
>The anti-cancer<br>(We are)  
>The only answer<br>Stripped down  
>We want you dead<br>But what's inside of me  
>You'll never know<br>(We are)  
>Bipolar gods<br>(We are)  
>You know what we are<br>My life was always shit  
>And I don't think<br>I need this anymore

after the chorus I decided to switch songs, I put the iPod on shuffle the next song that played was Du Hast by Rammstein:

You  
>You have *<br>You have me  
>You have asked me<br>You have asked me and I have said nothing

Do you want, until death seperates you,  
>To be faithful to her for all days<p>

No

Do you want, until death, which would separate,  
>To love her, even in bad days<p>

No

after it finished I turned Wheezy's iPod off and got settled in at our new base. We were at a base with a team known as TF141.

End Chapter

Wheezy's name was identified up the page aways if you didn't see it I put it in bold, if there are any grammatical errors please do not hesitate to know.

Also I am holding a competition to see who can find the OC with my real name, but due to the fact I have told him before DustMan is NOT allowed to enter. However if any other people can guess you get to choose whether Wheezy lives or dies, if you get the right answer and wish he dies you get to choose the ways and means. And a little tip my OC with my real name may not even have any connection to the story, he may have been in the story he may NOT be connected to the story

Thanks for reading

T10LWN


	8. Flash forward and a Flashback aswell

Hey I'm back from my holiday, but enough about me on with the story.

**Date: 26 February 2012**

**Sergeant Owen Thomas "Dust" Bertram**

**Task Force 141 Base **

**Location Unknown**

**Time: 14:05:33**

I decided to check on Wheezy because I hated not knowing if he was better or not, when I got to the infirmary I was greeted by Amo, "Hello, Dust how are you?" my reply was "fine, How is Wheezy today?" after a conversation with Amo depicting what our first mission would be I decided to check out more of Wheezy's past. I adventured to mine and Wheezy's room, I picked up his bag. I noticed there was a zip on the front, I opened it and a bunch of letters dropped onto the floor I picked them up and read the envelope it said:

Mr R S Stone

24 Tottenham Court Road

London

I decided to open the zipped compartment a bit more, in the bottom was a box with a picture of Wheezy and three other people, there was also a note that read:

Ray, We know leaving Hogwarts was a tough decision, but you already knew enough spells and hexes to get you through life, just beware because there are death eaters and snatchers everywhere. Also enclosed is a list of spells, jinxes and curses, only use them as directed

see you soon

Harry, Ron and Hermione

I was perplexed by the note, so many questions popped into my head, what is Hogwarts, who are the three people from the note. I decided to open the box, when I opened it I found nothing but a wooden stick with a list tied to it, the list read:

Avada Kedavra (not to be used unless life or death)

Bombarda (if a door wont open)

Confringo (if Bombarda won't work)

Crucio (if you need information)

Reparo (if you accidentally knock something over)

Obliviate (in case you need it)

I was absolutely befuddled by what I was reading, I picked up the stick and twirled it around a bit, sparks flew from the end. I decided to show Amo, I jogged over to the infirmary. When I got there I whispered to Amo "Amo you have to check out what I found in Wheezy's bag"she started to follow me but as soon as we left we heard a low rumbling sound, it signalled that Lieutenant General Shepherd was back.

He was angry, two of his best soldiers were killed in Afghanistan he thundered down the hall, he stopped near us and shouted "corporal, sergeant get ready for your next mission captain Williams will explain." we nodded and left, we were strolling over to the mission room when captain Williams rushed over holding our new armor for the mission, we had new high-tech suits.

(one hour later)

**Date: 26 February 2012**

**Captain Ray Sylvester "Wheezy" Stone**

**Task Force 141 Base **

**Location Unknown**

**Time: 15:05:33**

I opened my eyes to find I was in a infirmary, I looked around to see loads of cards on a bedside table, I got out of the bed and started walking towards the barracks. I stopped at the door that had the plaque 'Wheezy' and underneath was 'Dust' I opened the door with a squeak, at first it seemed like nothing was wrong but I quickly noticed that my bag was open, I could tell it was my bag because it was blue with red stripes I rushed to my bag to discover that someone had been in the zip compartment, I thought to myself 'I thought I put a disillusion charm on it', I walked out of the room to find Dust and Amo, I went to Sheppard and asked "Sir do you know where my team is?" his reply was less than helpful "Not here, now leave I have important business to attend to" I left the room and walked around the base it was a hot day, after an hour of walking I decided to go to one of the four watch towers.

Eventually I went back to mine and Dust's room to retrieve my wand, on the way there I met sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, he was an energetic young lad compared to me, he was twenty three and I was twenty nine. After a while chatting to Roach I went to the room picked up my wand and list of spells and practiced, I made several things explode using Confringo, after a couple of hours practicing several other soldiers started climbing into some pave lows, I followed Viper Squad into their pave low, when we were airborne their squad leader issued them their orders. We flew for five minutes before the pilot being the jackass played his iPod through everyone's radios, I shouted "Oi, stop playing your fucking iPod its driving me mental." he turned it off while saying something indistinct. I started to think I could've been quicker apparating, but I couldn't so I decided to sleep a bit.

(Twenty minutes later)

I woke up to the sound of beeping, we had landed I decided to go and join the fight I was just helping some injured soldiers back into the pavelow, the squad and I waited in an awkward silence. After fifteen minutes of waiting I decided to apparate to Dust and Amo. I felt the familiar spinning sensation, I appeared next to a barrel. I decided to fire of a couple of curses at the enemies, I raised my twelve and a quarter holly wand, i murmured "Avada Kedavra" the curse flew from my wand and hit the rushing enemy in the chest. He keeled over dead, i raised my wand a second time but this time i whispered "Sectumsempra". the enemy i aimed at started screaming in Russian and he started grappling at his weapon one handed, there was blood gushing from where I severed his hand off. I didn't notice an enemy behind me, he thumped me with the butt of his rifle.

(6 hours later)

**Date: 26 February 2012**

**Captain Ray Sylvester "Wheezy" Stone**

**Task Force 141 Base **

**Location Unknown**

**Time: 21:37:11**

I awoke to find I was strapped to a chair in a dreary room, there were numerous televisions in the room, one of them turned on and on it appeared a man who I had only seen once before. He smiled and laughed I shouted "Is it really you? I thought you were dead, the news said you had been killed." the tall skinny man appeared to have been shocked by what I had said.

Suddenly I felt a sharp shock run through my body, I was strapped to an electric chair, I quickly recovered from the shock but I heard another familiar voice. "Well done sergeant Patterson," I knew that voice to be Shepherd.

(FLASH FORWARD)

**Date: 26 February 2020**

**Captain Ray Sylvester "Wheezy" Stone**

**Task Force 141 (Disavowed) **

**Chicago (Aunt Georgia's apartment)**

**Time: Unknown**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock, it was still dark when I went out to the local shop, when I got back my cousin, CeCe, was snoring as usual. I was writing a note to the family I had left after my father was murdered by Makarov, my mother died from cancer the year before last and my brother was kidnapped.

I made sure not to make any noise when I left, I couldn't apparate because I had broken my wand years ago when I lost the love of my life.

**(Flashback in a Flash forward)**

**Date: ****October 11th, 2016 **

**Captain Ray Sylvester "Wheezy" Stone**

**Location: Prague Czech Republic**

**Task Force 141 (Disavowed)**

**Time: 07:01:33**

I was waiting with Captain Price, Soap whispered "It's almost time, Yuri. The meeting will be on the second floor." Price said through the radio, "Heads up. Makarov's convoy is arriving now." I watched and waited Soap muttered through his radio "I see it. Four armored vehicles. No visual on Makarov yet" I kept waiting I called through my radio"They're stopping in front of the hotel, Soap, Yuri do you see him?" Soap's reply was " Aye, there's the Bastard. Third vehicle, oh shite, I think he's looking right at us.

I whispered "easy, just sit tight my lover." I fell asleep for a bit due to the fact I had spent all night doing 'favors' for Soap. When I woke up Soap muttered to Yuri, "Yuri find Wheezy and Price in your scope," I angled a piece of glass to give them the signal, "We got you" Price and I rappelled down to underneath the clock face. "Hold up we got some activity on the balcony below you, we'll take them out, Yuri on you" I didn't look but gunfire sounded I knew the enemies below were dead. Price went first, he hit the floor and opened all the curtain more hostile emerged through the doors either side of the room. Soap and Yuri shot each of them twice, I heard them gurgle and be still.

I finished rappelling down onto the balcony, I looked around and suppressed my urge to throw up, suddenly the elevator door opened revealing Kamarov " What the hell...? Price, who is that?!" to which Price replied "Kamarov" I missed the rest of the conversation because of a beeping sound. Soap shouted "Guys get out of there" I dropped my radio on the floor and jumped from the balcony onto the concrete. I looked up to see the clock tower where Soap and Yuri were hiding flashing red, all of a sudden I saw two figures emerge followed by an explosion I immediately thought 'Shite Soap, Yuri are they alright?' Price and I rushed over to where the figures had fallen, Soap was covered by debris, I helped Yuri up "You're alright Yuri" he grunted, I could see Soap was injured.

I picked Soap up and helped him hobble, he weakly whispered "Yuri, Makarov" I half dragged him- half carried him I ordered "Yuri cover us we have to get Soap out" I was helping Soap when the sound of rotors drowned the sound, Price yelled out "Enemy bird, get off the road" he fired a round at the building, as the rubble crumbled to the ground I propped Soap against a dumpster for Price to carry the rest of the way. Price handed me my weapon I dropped before I jumped from the balcony. I locked it, a round was chambered, Yuri and I went out first, there were enemies in the shop, I hear Soap mutter "Just patch me up (cough), get me back in this" I answered Soap "we are kind of busy right now" after we had entered a shop Yuri fired at the advancing hostiles, I could see Soap was trailing blood, he managed a meek whisper "We need Nikolai, get us out" Yuri missed an enemy, he was rushing at Price when Soap clocked him,"Nice shot son" was all Price could say, Soap weakly chuckled "I could still (cough) teach you a thing or two old man" I was worried for Soap, Price called " We're moving up to the statue, cover us" Yuri started firing as did I, after five minutes of firing, "Yuri, Wheezy, kill those Russians by the SUV's, we opened fire.

We cut left through a building, "behind us, cover our six!" we turned and fired until the last enemy dropped dead. Suddenly Soap yelled "Price, Wheezy, Yuri UAZ." I turned and fired at it, even though my bullets didn't affect it I still tried, Price yelled "It's the resistance" two resistance soldiers picked Soap up and carried him onto a table, I followed them into the building Price called "Medic, Wheezy get your ass in here now!" I put pressure on Soap's wounds along with Yuri.

Soap tried to say "Price... Yuri" but Price cut him off "Soap, just rest" but Soap persisted "Price, Wheezy you have to know, Makarov, he knows Yuri" as soon as Soap finished he died. I shouted Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Soap! No, no! No! Soap!" I started crying and beating on Soap's chest in an effort to keep him alive. The resistance leader came over and chimed " Price! Wheezy! You have to go, now!" I pushed him off and cried "Get off me!" Price ran over to a door, and shouted Yuri! Open it" Yuri ran over closely followed by me as Yuri opened the door I drew my knife and Price punched him down the stairs.

I pounced on him and screamed "I will gut you like a fish if you don't tell me how you know Makarov you fucking terrorist bastard," he just whimpered I followed with "If I were you I would spill or I'll spill your guts and your families!" Yuri's eyes shot open and his face drained of blood, I sat there with my knife to his stomach as he told us what had happened while he worked with Makarov after he finished spilling his guts I got off him and said "You bought yourself some time, for now anyway."

(AN)

Another chapter finished, sorry about not updating in a while I have just been to busy and my inspiration died a while back, so here is an action packed chapter also in the next chapter I explain what is up with the sudden change of category and the sudden inspiration about the crossover with Harry Potter.

Anyway bye for now ^.^

T10LWN


	9. Chapter 9

**Date: 17 July 2020**

**Captain Ray Sylvester "Wheezy" Stone**

**Task Force 141 (Disavowed)**

**Chicago (Aunt Gina's apartment)**

**Time: 13:37:05**

I pulled my laptop out of my bag, I opened up a flight website and booked a ticket to Prague, I got a drink from the fridge, I opened the lid and took a swig, the cool refreshing liquid sloshed down my throat, I looked out of a window. I saw my cousin Cherry with a tall blond boy she was smiling and blushing. I remembered how Soap had made me blush like that.

I went to a shooting range not too far from the apartment. ***Bang, bang, bang*** was all I could hear, as I got more enraged I shot continuously at the one target.

After an hour of shooting I made my way back to the apartment and wrote a note:

' Dear aunt Gina, Cherry and Grady

Thanks for letting me stay, I needed a break from Price, Nikolai, Amo and Frost but now I'm going back to the place I lost my best friend and the love of my life. I will be flying out soon so please don't try to follow me.

Love Captain Ray Sylvester "Wheezy" Stone'

(Hours Later)

**Date: 18 July 2020**

**Captain Ray Sylvester "Wheezy" Stone**

**Task Force 141 (Disavowed) **

**Chicago Airport**

**Time: Unknown**

I was boarding my plane to Prague, I thought 'Time to face my demons' I sat in my seat clicked my seatbelt and closed my eyes. After a long flight I woke up and disembarked, I got a taxi to the centre. I slowly walked to the clock tower, then the exact route we had ran four years ago, eventually I wound up at the graveyard where Soap was buried along with the two broken parts of my wand.

**(Time skip Backwards new date 4****th**** December 2014)**

**Date: 4****th**** December 2014**

**(UAV, tracking Captain Wheezy Stone's squad through Russia)**

**Newly Promoted Sgt Allison M "Amo" O'Woodly**

**Task Force 141**

**Russia, Exact Location Unknown**

**Follow Captain Stone**

Captain Stone is one hell of a soldier, he's been injured, beaten and he's still come out at his best.

(View switches to Dust)

**Sgt ****Owen Thomas "Dust" Bertram**

**Task Force 141**

**Russia, Exact Location Unknown**

**Follow Captain Stone**

(Error, Critical error stage reached maximum returning to an earlier date error code 000332342)

(Error, Critical error stage reached maximum returning to an earlier date error code 000332342)

(Error, Critical error stage reached maximum returning to an earlier date error code 000332342)

(Error, Critical error stage reached maximum returning to an earlier date error code 000332342)

**Date: 21 February 2001**

**Corporal Ray Sylvester "Wheezy" Stone**

**1****st**** Battalion, The Rifles**

**Hospital, London**

**Time: 21:36:12**

I am a strong man, I claim to be one of the elitist soldiers in the world, but nothing could prepare me for this...

As I sit in this chair next to my mothers hospital bed I could see she was growing weaker and weaker by the day, one day she could lift an orange, the next she couldn't, I silently wept hoping for more time but there was none to spare, the sudden beeping, the alarm sounding. My mother was dying, I opened the door and cried "Help, help," doctors and nurses rushed in the room. They couldn't do anything, I sat down and grasped my mothers hand while crying and singing softly

"I open my eyes,

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light,

I can't remember how, I can't remember why,

I'm lying here tonight ,And I can't stand the pain, And I can't make it go away 

No I can't stand the pain, 

How could this happen to me 

I made my mistakes 

I've got no where to run 

The night goes on 

As I'm fading away 

I'm sick of this life 

I just wanna scream 

How could this happen to me"

I stood up and wiped my eyes, and walked out of the hospital, I swore I would never get attached to anyone again.

**(One year, six month's later)**

**Date: 21 August 2002**

**Corporal Ray Sylvester "Wheezy" Stone**

**1****st**** Battalion, The Rifles**

**Fire base Phoenix, Afghanistan**

**Time: 12:43:32**

I sat cradling my partner Lucy and my daughter Katy, there was gunfire all around, Lucy threw me my M16 assault rifle, I pulled the charging handle, a satisfying click let me know it was loaded, I shouted "Lucy, get Katy out of here now" she ran screaming, the next sound I heard tore my world apart, one bullet soared straight for Lucy's head, the ping was enough to send me over the edge, I got up and charged at the soldier who fired the lethal bullet, I snapped his head up and bit into his throat. As I tore his throat out with my teeth all I could hear was gurgling.

He dropped dead, I shot the other soldiers and scooped up Katy, she's crying out for her mother, I tried to comfort her by saying "Don't worry baby girl everything will be alright," as my feet pounded the ground with a thunderous sound, I saw a pave-low flying low enough for me to jump on, I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. But a thought occurred to me, 'if I didn't make this jump me and my daughter would most certainly be dead and buried.'

I ran with the speed of a cheetah and jumped for my daughter's life, I barely made the jump Katy went flying out of my arms into the hands of a friendly soldier, he held onto her, I was slipping out of the pave-low I shouted "I'm slipping, grab me" one other soldier grabbed me and dragged me inside, I had a massive gash on my side.

I searched my pockets for anything to staunch the bleeding, I found my wand sitting at the bottom of my pocket, I yelled "Mother fucker," I started searching for Katy, I saw her huddled up in the corner cuddling her teddy bear, I stumbled over , sat down and pulled her close while whispering "Don't worry Katy, your mother's watching us now, she won't let anything happen to us" I started to silently cry, I wrapped my jacket around her, she drifted off to sleep, as did I.

**(Twenty three years later)**

**(Third Person)**

**Date: 15 June 2025**

**Wheezy awoke in a strange room, there was only a door and four walls the room smelt like mold and damp. A figure stirred across the room Wheezy called out "Hello?" there was no reply, suddenly the door opened and in stepped two guards, one guard grabbed the motionless figure and dragged the body out of the door, the other guard threw Wheezy across the threshold, Wheezy got up and started stumbling behind the guard.**

**Wheezy was directed to sit down in a chair, the guards dropped the motionless body into the chair opposite. The door on the other side of the room creaked open, Wheezy saw the bastard that had made his life hell.**

**The man walked in without uttering a single word, he dropped a FN Five Seven on the table, the figure opposite Wheezy woke up and made a grab for the gun, they missed it and it fell off the table. Wheezy reached over and ripped the bag off of the others head, he gasped when he saw who it was.**

**Date: 15 June 2025**

**Pvt Katy Lucy "Lucky" Stone**

**Task Force 141 (Reinstated)**

**Location Unknown**

**Time: 10:43 AM**

"Fuck you!" was all I could say to an aging Price, he just laughed and said "You are just like your father," I replied "How the fuck? do you know my father?" he just walked off chuckling to himself, Frost walked over and Whispered "Don't mind the old man, he's lost to many friends, we all have." I nodded and walked over to my guardian Amo, she was quite happy even though she had watched some of her best friends die.

**(Time Skip Backwards)**

**(First Person)**

**Date: 20 December 2014**

**Captain Ray Sylvester "Wheezy" Stone**

**Task Force 141**

**Location Unknown**

**Find The New Recruits**

Today is the day the new recruits arrive, Shepherd wanted them to be introduced but I think the place is getting a bit small, oh well if that dick wants to over crowd it thats his business. The sound of our pavelow Thumper 1-1 arriving wasn't good news, it signalled that the noob's had arrived.

There were a lot of them, I counted them off in a list:

**1 Sergeant First Class Richard "Nomad" Kim **

**2 Sergeant Major. Stalker **

**3 Master Sergeant. Eyewatch **

**4 Corporal Tomas "Saguaro" Espinoza**

**5 Sergeant Adalia "Savage" Hertz**

**6 Lance Corporal Marcus "Predator" Rhodes  
>7 Staff Sergeant Alan "Blizzard" Drake <strong>

**8 Private First Class Emilia "Cadet" Johnson **

**9 Sergeant grade 2 Zachary James Davis  
>10 SSGT Jace"Greyhound"Cameron <strong>

**11 Marcus "Windtalker" Yahzee  
>12 Lance Cpl Billie Smith<strong>

**13 ****Sgt First class Crystal KettleKamp ****  
>14 Sergeant Star 'Knight' Ace<br>15 Sgt. First class Suri "Longshot" Meyers  
><strong>

I thought to myself 'Shit this is a lot of people Shepherd better have plans to move or extend the buildings' I walked over to the loading ramp on the chopper, all the new soldiers saluted. I shouted "Do not salute me, I treat everyone as equals no matter what anybody says!"

I shouted to 'Deadpool' "Hey Captain, you take all the Sergeants, 'Amo' you take the Corporals, and 'Dust you take the rest of 'em, find their strengths and weaknesses." they murmured in reply and they all strode off , I went to see Shepherd. I knocked on the heavy door and waited for a reply "Come in" was all that was said, I opened the door slowly so it didn't creak, I sat down and asked one question. "Sir? How many recruits are there?" he answered "There should be twenty but five were killed last week." I started "Sir, There's to-" he cut me off "Yeah, I know there's too many, I am talking to my boss to see if we can get a bigger base, now leave, please" I nodded, saluted and left, I could hear 'Dust' shouting to the new recruits "Keep going, you're not pushing hard enough" I silently moved over to the gym where 'Dust' and the new guys were.

I crept up behind 'Dust', the recruits looked up at me but 'Dust' payed no mind, I yelled "Attention" 'Dust' jumped high in the air while shouting "Captain what the fuck?" I couldn't speak through the tears I had. I skulked off.

(A week later)

(Third Person)

Running, that's all there was, Wheezy coludn't keep up with his squad he shouted in his thick accent "Go, run, just get to the pavelow! I'll hold them off, as he turned he felt a sharp searing pain in his side. He fell to one knee while firing his extremely heavy M249 SAW, all of a sudden he felt a set of soft hands cup his face, he muttered through gasps "Lucy? Is that you?" as soon as he stopped taking he passed out...

(AN)

Okay I decided to end the chapter here, sorry to those who have read it and said WTF its confusing but now I am putting in a few future and flashback chapters.

Okay the reason for the Harry Potter crossover is that I saw the films and thought about how war affects all types of people so I thought since this is a war story why not mix it up a bit.

Who was the character opposite Wheezy? Who was the man who walked in a dropped the gun on the table? All will be revealed in the next chapter, so for now Captain Wheezy Stone out!


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Dust settles**_

_(Italics represent radio chatter)_

**Date: 24 December 2012**

**TF141 Infirmary**

**3rd Person **

"Finally he's awake, great news" said an ecstatic Dust, four days had passed since Wheezy had been injured and it was nearing Christmas. Dust, Amo and Wheezy were tending to their duties as any soldier should when they got a mission. Wheezy sprinted over to his two best friends, He was shaking slightly he ordered "We have a new mission, we are to go to Somalia and find one of our informants"

Dust and Amo agreed and they made their way to the helicopter, loads of dust was flying underneath the rotor blades as the helicopter lifted slowly into the air, they were on their way, not turning back. Once they were in the air Wheezy gave a quick briefing "We have to find our informant codenamed 'X' I have no clue what he/she looks like, all I know that he/she will only respond to the phrase 'Lose yourself in the music'" Amo flashed Wheezy a questioning smile and Dust was unreadable.

Wheezy piped up "Dust I know you're worried about your family, I promise I will make sure your back to see them soon" Dust looked up with a small smile on his face and he said "Thanks captain, that means a lot to me" Wheezy looked over at Amo, she was sitting cross legged in one of the seats. Wheezy started feeling uneasy but he shook it off,

**2 Hours Later**

**Date: 24 December 2012**

**Somalia**

**3rd Person **

The three man squad slowly and silently stepped out of the helicopter, the hot air blew over them. Wheezy whispered in his radio "_Amo, Dust, try not to alert anyone, we don't want any attention." _they replied "_Roger"_ all three of them slowly walked towards a building , little did they know there were sniper set up in the hill opposite.

Wheezy trotted forward and took cover behind a box that had some Russian writing on it, he got on his radio "_ Guys, I found proof that there's Russians around here, you nee-" _the radio was shot, Wheezy saw his attackers four big burly Russians running towards him guns raised, he didn't notice the puddle of water on the floor, as Wheezy turned around there was a flash-bang thrown in Wheezy's direction, while he was blinded he tried to run but he slipped on the puddle of water.

**5 minutes earlier**

Dust and Amo had gone a different way to Wheezy, they were listening to him on their radios but then they heard nothing but static, Dust ran forward to try to get through a doorway, but before he could there was a bone chilling crack, Dust was now laying face down in a pool of blood, the sniper had hit his mark straight through Dust's back.

**Present time**

Wheezy groggily got up off of the floor only to find he had been locked in a dank, dusty cell he tried to open th door but it was sealed shut, Wheezy then tried to kick the wall down but ultimately failed as he didn't even make a crack in the wall, eventually there was a guard that opened the door, Wheezy jumped on him, snapped his neck and took his rifle, Wheezy then raced out of the room and went through the corridors killing every enemy that got in his way, he eventually made his way to a door that had some Russian writing on it, he opened it and felt the warm air brush off of his arms.

Eventually he worked his way over to where the landing point was at the start of the mission somewhere along the way h had picked up an enemy radio, Wheezy tuned it into the same wavelength as his last one, he asked through the radio "_Dust? Amo? Are you guys good to go?" A_ couple of minutes passed before Wheezy got an answer "_Captain, I'm with Dust, it's bad, he's been shot. _At that point Wheezy's stomach had dropped, "_Can you get him out of there?" The reply was "_I'll try, out"Whezy waited and waited, after a while Amo emrgd holding a blood drenchd Dust. Wheezy ran over and helped lift Dust into the helicopter that had landed about a minute before, the two propped dust up on a seat and started trying to save him, Dust regained consciousness and hoarsely whispered "We did good guys, all the way until the end" both Wheezy's and Amo's faces were tear stained, but Dust kept speaking "Guys, I'm not going to make it but I have a request, Ray can you call my wife and tell her?" Wheezy nodded his head, "Amo can you make sure that Ray keeps fighting even though I'm not here? Because he told me that he can't keep watching his friends die." Amo nodded also, with a final breath Dust died. Amo broke down completely and Wheezy hid his tears.

**Date: 24 December 2012**

**TF141 Base **

**3rd Person **

**7 hours later**

Wheezy couldn't believe that Dust was dead, one of his two best friends killed, he was thinking what he went for a walk to Shepherds ofice to tll him what happened, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he walked straight into a familiar face, who shouted "Watch where you'r going you moron!" Wheezy snapped out of his thoughts and went to apologize, when he looked at the man who shouted only one name came to mind, Soap...

(AN)

Hey guys it's your boy T10LWN here just a uick note just to say that I am really sorry about not updaing in a long ass time it's just I had some prsonal reason why I have ben away, but I'm back now so if you have any ideas for th story I would love to hear them

Anyway I'm out PEACE!


End file.
